Monster high(Franchise)
Freaky 6 The Lilo Adventures of Monster High: New Ghoul @ School The Lilo Adventures of Monster High: Ghouls Rule Chapter 1: Welcome to Monster High The Celestian Alliance were in the ballroom of Hotel Transylvania when Mavis comes in. "I'll be supervising the 7 of you while you stay at Hotel Transylvania attending Monster High." explained. The gang was excited about attending Monster High, except Ethan, he felt sad as Marvin the Paranoid Android. Mavis asked what was wrong, "I miss Athena." he explained. "Calm down Ethan, she'll visit us," Lilo replied, "On the bright side Bro," Zach said to him, "No Shelby nor Mud Pie." Ethan started to smile since his sister won't be around to leave a mess in his room. The next day, they arrived at Monster High, "Okay guys, Let's make a good first impression." Will said. Inside, they saw numerous monsters talking to one another. They saw a cat-creature talking to a gothic Italian blob girl about jokes, a trio of swamp monsters getting ready for class and a zombie girl glaring at them. They got to their homeroom, "Dragonology" where they met a Witch with brown hair and preppy clothes, a ghost with nerdy apparel, a werewolf with punk attire, a vampire with glamorous clothes and freaky hair, a gargoyle with girly clothes, and a mummy with hippie apparel. Lilo came up to them. As she was about to say something, The witch said in a British accent said, "You are The Celestian Alliance, "Lilo, Will, Warren, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, and Layla" exchange students from the human world to learn about monsters and the supernatural like the old Celestian Alliance did." "How did you-?" Lilo asked, "Not only I'm a witch, but I'm also an oracle-like my mom." The witch explained, "Your Yasmina's younger sister are you?" Lilo asked. "Of course, I'm, "Nathalia Clairvoya", she answered, "This is "Aberran Delic the ghost", "Grogan Biteston the werewolf" "Janel Palekachi the vampire", "Logan Goyle" the gargoyle" and "Skyler the Mummy, " "Skyler is my nickname because of my love for birds, my real name is "Princess Safiya" The sapphire of the clouds," Skyler explained. "There are 3 rules at Monster High in our code. 1. Don't go batty trying to impress others. Be yourself.," Abberan explained. "2. Watch over your friends—even when they don't think they need someone to lurk out for them." Logan said in a French accent, "That's what my big sister, "Rochelle taught me." "And 3, but most importantly, stay away from Moanica D'kay," Janel explained in a Japanese accent. "Who's Moanica?" Zach asked. Then a girl who glared at them came in and Nathalia explained that she's Moanica, "So who are the humans?" Moanica asked rudely. "These are the exchange students from Sky High Bozo," Grogan answered, "Whatevs?" Moanica replied rudely, "Just don't go near me or else I'll eat your brains." As she got to her seat, Zach and Ethan felt scared. Suddenly, a human serious/ugly looking man came in. He was the dragonology teach, "Lou Zarr" "More like loser," Grogan whispered to Abberan. Mr. Zarr made them go on Chapter 7: Different types of dragons. After class, the 7 of them were walking out when Moanica walked up to them. "How old is that Pelekai kid again?" she asked "I'm 12," Lilo answered. "So why are you in High School?" Moanica answered. "Because she's a prodigy in weird things." Nathalia answered, "Principal Powers saw her big bond to monsters and thought she would make a good exchange student for Monster High." "Oracle powers," Warren said. During lunch, Layla was having some bog salad, while the others had beef tacos. "We need to join a club," Lilo said, "That way we can make new friends." "Gardening," Layla suggested. "Poetry" Magenta suggested. "Book" Warren suggested. "Science" Ethan suggested. "Dancing" Zach suggested. Lilo thought they were just them. Then she saw the bulletin board. As they finished their lunches, they went up to it, "Here's one" Lilo said, "Monster Exploration Club. Meetings on Wednesdays from 3:15 to 4:30 pm" Let's join. They signed up for the club and left. When Wednesday came, they arrived at the Dead languages classroom where the Monster Explorations club were held. Inside the only members were their new monster friends from Dragonology and their advisor was the deceased Jedi master, "Qui-Gon Jinn". "You have arrived on time," he said. "Just to let you know," Will explained, "We're here for the semester." "I know," Mr. Jinn explained, "Headmistress Bloodgood informed me of your stay here." "This is lame." Warren said, "I have to be with these monsters." "You are an actual monster Warren," Qui Gonn explained, "You're a clone of Count Dooku, my old master." "So what do we do?" Layla asked. "I take the students to areas in the Fright Side." Mr. Jinn explained. "We studied them first and on the last Wednesday of the month, we go out. Since your new, we decided to go this time. This month was going to the Spirit Forests where most ghosts go to." "I'm really excited about this! I want to play with them!" Logan shouted. Note: This series will be different from the original and The 4 girls of the Freaky Six are named after the actresses from the 2007 Bratz movie and this will be crossed with Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School. Chapter 2: Rescue from the 4 armed witch In the Spirit Forest, they were looking around the place when they saw a very beautiful woman with a blue senator dress, The Lake Guardian quickly recognized her, "Padme!" they shouted. Padme turned around and saw the trio, "Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf!" she shouted as they hugged each other. "We missed you so much Padme," Mesprit said. "So your Padme Amidala." Layla said, "The former owner of The Lake Guardians. Padme explained that she met them when she was 4. She was exploring the countryside when they saw the 3 figures attacked by a beast. As she saved their lives by hitting the beast with a rock, they served her til she died giving birth. Little did they know is that a multi-armed greened lady was spying on them. There she told her spider bats to capture the monsters. As they were laughing, Nathalia held still. "Nathalia," Stitch said, "What's wrong?" "Abberan, Grogan, Logan, Janel, Skyler and I will be captured by Revolta's spiderbats and we'll be brainwashed." Nathalia explained, "There you guys will go to Qui-Gon Jinn in the swamps and learn about her. You'll also get help from 4 hybrids and they'll help you rescue the kidnapped students." Spiderbats came in and spun headphones on the 6 monsters, "You will now only obey Revolta." Revolta said as they walked off like zombies. "Who's Revolta?" Lilo asked. "One of the 2 founders of Monster High along with Headmistress Eleanor Bloodgood." Qui Gonn explained, "A young girl was orphaned in a Car wreck 50 years ago. There he was placed in the local orphanage and Revolta thought it was wrong to let humans attend the school" "Nathalia said that we have to get 4 hybrid monsters," Twilight recalled. "Luckily, their parents are at a souvenir shop near here. They walked off to "Moonlight Raven's souvenir shop" where they met a unicorn/zombie named, "Neightan Rot Chekov" , a mermaid/ghost named, "Sirena Von Boo Jinn", a skeleton moth-girl named, "Bonita Femur", and a harpy/centaur named, "Avea Trotter". In the lake came a mermaid with black hair and a pink fin. Layla recognized her as one of Ariel's sister, "Alana" there Alana kissed Qui-Gon. "You had to marry a Jedi ghost?" Padme asked. This made Zach and Warren confused. "Jedi's aren't supposed to marry unless they quit, turn to the dark side or die," Ethan explained. Amongst the other parents were La Muerte and Xibalba, who were Bonita's parents and Pavel Chekov who's a late Star Trek crew person and Moonlight Raven the unicorn, "Whatever do you see in that unicorn Chekov?" Xibalba asked. "Because Comrade Moonlight loves seeing the night time and I love her hair." Chekov explained as he lost his hand, "I have a habit of doing that." Will caught the hand in time and returned it to Chekov, "What about Avea?" Will asked, "She doesn't have any of your traits. She's a harpy/centaur." "That's because Alana and I adopted her when she was 6," Qui-Gon explained, "Her parents were abusive towards her," Alana continued, "Making her do really violent criminal things, but the social workers wouldn't allow it." Lilo explained to the hybrids about the kidnapping and they agreed to help. Lilo hopped onto Avea's back while the others got onto their respective ponies, Sirena and Bonita grabbed Neightan and they flew off. "I'm kind of scared," Bonita said nervously. As she was about to chew on Warren's jacket, he stopped her, "Where's Sirena?" Avea asked. They looked around and no sign of Sirena anywhere. Then Pinkie Pie sensed some evil potions in another room. They snuck around, only to find Sirena watching the spider bats build a web. Neightan tried to get her on tiptoe, but he tripped over a bust of Revolta. She got really furious and the gang wondered why is she kidnapping their new friends, "I plan to make them my evil minions for all eternity," she explained with an evil grin, "I will turn you something worse than toads if you don't obey me." "Forget it, Revolta." Will shouted, "We won't let you ruin Monster High." "Get them you idiots," Revolta shouted as she whipped up the spell. Stitch quickly dodged it and pushed Nathalia, turning her back to normal. "I also predicted you were going to push me by accident." She said as she helped Stitch up. "Nathalia, your part witch, fix the potion up," Lilo shouted. Twilight and Rarity decided to help them out. They mixed up a few ingredients, but they need one more thing. Pinkie thought she would add some chocolate sauce to it. There it turned them back to normal, "Do I smell chocolate sauce?" Janel asked. "Yummy," Logan shouted, "I would love an ice cream sundae!" "Me too," Zach shouted. "The potion, it's turning back to normal," Revolta shouted in horror. "Do it Matches!" Warren shouted. There he burned Revolta's dress. As she placed the fire out with a rug, she yelled, "I will show Eleanor Bloodgood who's boss." "Show me what?" asked a familiar voice. Headmistress Bloodgood was at the door looking furious. "How did you get here?" Revolta asked. "I took your secret passageway in the swamp," she answered, "Qui-Gon informed me of the kidnapping." There Logan and Bonita grabbed Revolta and placed her in quicksand. "That will be quick for you," Logan shouted as they flew off. The next day, Logan, Pinkie, and Nathalia threw a party to welcome the exchange students. There the gang got to know each other a little bit. The End. Chapter 1: Logan wanders off The Celestian Alliance and The Freaky 6 were getting out of Mr. Jinn's Monster History Class and off to the monster's explorations club. The first topic was the human world, "I want to go to the Human World." Logan shouted. She flew out of the window, "Logan!" Will shouted. "It's what I predicted." Nathalia said, "Also, we'll go to a costume party to find Logan in Los Angeles, only to be mistaken for costumes. Then we'll get exposed and 2 of us will get arrested. Luckily, they'll be rescued by the others and we'll stop a con-artist reality show host from exposing us." "Reality shows are always looking for secrets." Zach said, "This is why I don't audition for them." "I'm proud of you Bro," Ethan said. "But this host makes up lies for ratings," Nathalia said. "Your thinking of, "Snake Timmons" are you," Lilo asked, "He was the creator of, "Angry Tiger Island" they canceled 4 years ago due to low ratings." "That's The Swamp Triplets favorite human reality show," Skyler said. Warren looks at Grogan, "Does she always wander off?" Warren asked. "Duh," Grogran answered, "She does this stupid thing all the time." Abberan started to track down Logan. Janel recalled his Monster Tracker one time when he came to New Orleans to find ghosts to attend Monster High, "According to my monster tracker," Abberan said, "She's heading for the Gargoyle Grove." Mr. Jinn came in and recalls going their last year. After Will explained everything, he decided to go before Logan exposes them. At the Gargoyle Grove, they met Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. They explained that Logan has left behind something. They showed it to Lilo and she said, "It's one of Logan's potions." Nathalia knew that potion leads them to The Human World. Mr. Jinn had to make sure Logan doesn't mess anything up. The 3 gargoyles decided to help them. Nathalia shook the potion, tossed it in the air and sent them to the Human World. Note: This one will be different because this story takes place on Halloween. Also, some of the parts will be different. Chapter 2: Snake Timmons They arrived at the Palmwoods, where they're hosting a costume party. The manager dressed as a mummy. Magenta altered their outfits into "Groovy mummy costume." Skyler comments. "Are you here for the party?" "NonPalmwoods residents cost 20 dollars per person." The gang looked around and saw cupcake drawings on the walls, little kids coming out of the office, and a candy bowl empty, "What happened in here?" Will asked. "I'll tell you what happened!" said the manager, "That hyper girl with the gargoyle costume flew in here and pretended she was a pirate, then she ate up all the free candy from the candy bowl, drew some cupcakes on the wall, and turned my office into a kid's playroom." "We don't have that kind of money." "Speaking of cupcakes," Abberan said, "How about some cupcakes instead?" "You're in." the manager said as he ate them. He started to shrink the price to 10 dollars, which impressed Natahlia, "These cupcakes will make him good for 12 hours." Abberan explained to the gang. "What happens when you'll eat 12 cupcakes?" Lilo asked. "Then you'll be good for 144 hours, which is 6 days." Then they bumped into a director like person with shades dressed as a magician. Layla quickly recognized him, "Your Snake Timmons." Layla said. "Indeedy O Kiddo." Snake replied, "I'm filming the lives at this Halloween Party and making them trash the place, and telling them that they avoid ." "Those are all lies!" Nathalia shouted. He didn't care and left. "I don't like this guy," Abberan said. "Plus he wears shades indoors," Grogan said, "like that Simon fella from American Idol." They decided to talk to the guests to see if they saw Logan. "Would you like some garlic bread ma'am?" a caterer asked. "I can't eat the garlic bread," Janel answered. Snake was filming the party-goers when he saw Janel talking to Magenta, seeing that she doesn't have reflection "They're monsters." he whispered to himself. He rushed to the lobby and secretly called the police. Later, the cops showed up and saw the monsters. "Not good," Skyler whispered. "Let's get out of here!" Lilo shouted. Only Grogan and Warren got arrested. Abberan saw the entire thing and decided to warn them. In the hallway, Abberan told them everything. "Whoever exposed us must be mean," Fluttershy growled. "It's Snake Timmons." Twilight said, "Nathalia said that a reality show host will try to expose us." Suddenly, they heard some laughing going on. They decided to follow it. Little did they know, is that Snake filmed every last one of their moves. In the game room, they found Logan playing around, "Logan!" Stitch shouted. "Guys!" Logan shouted as she hugged them, "I'm glad you came." "The costume party here is a ball," Pinkie shouted, "Except the part where Warren and Grogan got arrested. "You should check out the snack machine," Logan said. She showed a damaged snack machine and snacks on the ground. Stitch, Pinkie, The Celestian Birds, and The Pokemon Pets started to eat them, "You destroyed the snack machine?" Will asked. "Of course," Logan shouted, "And did you say that Grogan and Warren got arrested?" "I did. Pinkie said, "I don't want them to eat prison slop." Logan shouted, "Let's go!" Chapter 3: Breaking out of jail Grogan and Warren were dragged by the police and locked up in a cell, "This stinks!" Grogan shouted. "I'm stuck in this dump." "When my dad was a teenager, he got himself arrested all the time. Usually, he makes me ." "It's what I predicted." Nathalia said, "Also, we'll go to a costume party to find Logan in Los Angeles, only to be mistaken for costumes. Then we'll get exposed and 2 of us will get arrested. Luckily, they'll be rescued by the others and we'll stop a con-artist reality show host from exposing us." Behind them was a scary looking man with werewolf tattoos and a goatee, "Aren't you one of the contestants of Angry Tiger Island?" Grogan asked "I got kicked out first for beating up the other contestants." "Names, "Leon Jordan" "I'm Warren," Warren greeted, "And this is my friend, "Grogan" "We got locked up by that awful reality show man Snake Timmons." Grogan continued. "I hated him," Leon said, "He never minds his own business." Out of their cell, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne came around. "What are you 2 doing in jail?" Hugo asked "We decided to do what Logan would do," Laverne explained, "Wander off." "Frankly," Victor said, "Wandering off can lead to trouble." Meanwhile, on the streets of Los Angeles, they were trying to locate the prison that Warren and Grogan are in. Abberan, Azelf, Uxie, Janel Logan, Will, and Nathalia decided to go aerial. As they were looking around, they found Victor, Hugo, and Laverne signaling them. They need a way to get in the jail. Abberan had the perfect gadget for them to sneak in. He gave them Ghost Brownies, where they can get ghost powers for 2 hours. The gargoyles, Janel, Azelf, Uxie, Will, and Nathalia ate a brownie and snook in. They found the cell that Grogan and Warren were in and they were happy to see them. Will breaks the cell bars and they escaped, "I'm so glad to see you, Bro." Warren said as he hugged Azelf. "Snake Timmons is the one behind this and he's going to expose us," Will explained. "Let me come with you." Leon said, "I want to show more than me." Leon rode on Twilight and catches up with the others. Logan asked why was Leon in jail. He explained that he was walking home from the gym he works at as a personal trainer when he got mugged. He tossed the man and accidentally broke a police car. After they caught up with the others, Janel was looking at her phone in horror and showed it to her friends, "And at Midnight tonight, be sure to watch Snake Timmons on, "Secrets in " where he reveals another secret." the announcer said, "We have to get there fast!" Lilo said. "Let's go!" Stitch shouted. Chapter 4: Stopping Snake In downtown Los Angeles, Snake was getting ready for his live broadcast. They were spying on them behind a billboard for . Behind them was Mr. Jinn, "Mr. Jinn" Fluttershy said, "We're so glad your here." "I saw your arrest on TV and you found Logan." Mr. Jinn replied. "It's good to see you again Mr. Jinn." Logan shouted, "You should see this costume party The Palmwoods had." "We couldn't let them wear those tacky orange outfits and eat that prison slop." Janel said, "If they had garlic I'll die." Janel, Will, Nathalia, and Abberan phased through the wall and Nathalia did some magic on the camera. "We also made a new friend in the slammer." Rainbow Dash replied, "This is Leon." "The personal trainer from Los Angeles who beats up other contestants," Uxie explained. "Only when they mess with my emotions," Leon replied. "So you are real monsters." Leon said. Snake made his broadcast on the air live. As he pressed the button revealing his film on the jumbo screen, everyone laughed, "What the?" Snake shouted when he turned around. "It's that music video from that CLST band. I hate those kids. The bassist looks like a boy, the guitarist it's too spooky, the princess doesn't eat meat, and the gamer spends too much time with video games." He started to run off to the streets while the police followed him, "Will" Uxie said, "Should I erase Leon's memories of our existence.?" "Sure," Will said. "Do we have to?" Logan said, "He helped us find Snake." "The floating yellow creature is right," Leon replied, "I must serve my time in jail." "How long are yall in jail for anyway?" Applejack asked. "5 months." Leon said, "And I've been serving serving 2." Uxie opened his eyes, erased Leon's memories and it made him fall asleep. "Good job Uxie," Grogan said. "What about Snake?" Fluttershy asked. "I think the cops got it covered," Abberan said. Everyone watched Snake get arrested for false advertising, "I'm telling you," Snake shouted, "Those kids at the Palmwoods are monsters!" Later at the prison, Leon woke up thinking him helping The Celestian Alliance was all a dream. Then Snake got locked in. Leon glared and beating him up. Little did he know is that Abberan and The Lake Guardians were watching them. They rushed to The Fright Side and told the gang everything. They were thrilled that Snake is in jail, that way he won't expose their secrets. Then they head off to their classes. The End. Category:Wedding Episodes Category:Mattel Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Stories set in California‏‎ Category:Stories set in New York City